


Our Hearts Find Each Other

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Chocolate, Dating over making chocolate together, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kaname makes a brief appearance, Sick Character, slightly alternate canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the heart makes it's desires known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Find Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star of Heaven (rubylily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



> Just a few small scenes between two of my favorite characters in this series. It was fun to rewatch the anime on netflix and do a brief reread of the manga.
> 
> Rewritten from an earlier version. Hope you like this. :)

Yori stares at the gift wrapped box of chocolate on the table beside her bed and then looked over at the empty bed on the other side. Today was St. Xocolatl day also known as Valentine’s Day. It was considered to be a special day of when shy would be lovers or couples used the day to give each other gifts of chocolate made by their own hand.

A soft smile crosses her face and stays there as her heart beat speeds up.

There was one person at the school that she considered special enough to try her hand at making chocolate for the second time in her life. That special person was Yuki Cross, the headmaster’s daughter and her best friend in the entire world. And the person who was secretly her girlfriend.

She wondered what Yuki was doing right now; was she getting ready to stand watch as Night and Day Class students moved between the dorms? No doubt she was waiting to hold the line as the other students tried to give their gifts to the Night Class students.

Outside she hears the school bells start chiming as the signal that it would be time for the Night Students to begin the evening class rotation. Gathering her courage, she picks up the gift meant for Yuki from the table and starts heading for the gates of the school. Her prediction proves to be as she find that her friend was there and doing her job to the best of her abilities.

Sighing softly at how extra excitedly the other Day students were behaving, Yori decided that it would be wiser to stay well behind them and away from flailing limbs of her fellow female students unless she wanted to lose her gift for Yuki. Which left her with the question of how she should give it to her? Warmth fills her heart when Yuki finally sees her there and smiles brightly at her.

“Hi Yori!”

“Hey there, Yuki.” Yori finds herself smiling back as she answers.

Yuki looks away from her for a moment before turning her attention back to Yori. “Is there something you need, Yori? The Night Class is about to come out.”

She nods twice, gathering her courage before it fails her completely. “Actually yeah. I have something I’d like to do. And it includes you.”

Curiosity appearing in her eyes, Yuki glances over at Zero with a question in her eyes. When he nods slightly, Yuki moves to join her a little ways from the group. “Alright. What is it, Yori?”

In the corner of her eye, she sees a few of the other female students and the male students as well watching them with open curiosity in their eyes. Taking a deep breath, she focuses her attention on this moment with Yuki.

“Yuki Cross, on this one day, Valentine's Day and St. Xocolatl Day, I offer you this gift. It is chocolate made by my own hand. I hope that you can find in you to accept this gift.”

The courtyard falls silent for a few moments with everyone stopping to stare at the two of them even as the gate doors to the Night dormitory slowly start to open, catching the attention of some of their fellow students. She can see a few of the girls starting to point at them and whisper to each other behind their hands.

“I accept your gift, Yori Wakaba. I’ll always accept your gifts, you know that. Do you mind though holding onto your gift until I can properly take it from you? I also have a gift of chocolate I would like to give you later.” Yuki responds with a warm smile on her face.

Yori nods smiling. “I would be honored too, Yuki.”

Yuki smiles softly. “Thank you, Yori. I’ll come find you later.”

“Yuki?” She asks again as her heart quickens and she finds her courage once more as she holds the wrapped gift against her chest.

“Yes, Yori? What is it?” Yuki asks as she half turns away to keep an eye on the other students as Zero tries to help hold the line of eager Day Class students back.

Here goes nothing, she thinks. “I was wondering if you like to make chocolate with me sometime? When we both have the same free hour?”

There was no taking back her question now as a surprised Yuki stares at her while the Night Class students cross the path way behind her. After a moment the other girl nods and smiles brightly. “I would love too, Yori. Just name the day, okay?”

Yori nods a bit with a smile on her face. “Okay Yuki. That sounds good.”

Feeling eyes on her back as Yuki turned away to address Zero, Yori turned to see that Kaname watching her from the other side of the courtyard as two other Night Class students stood beside him chatting about something.

Why was he watching them?

What did his interest in Yuki mean?

*

Later they’re both in the kitchen, laughing as they make more chocolate together and mostly succeed in making a mess of the kitchen. Yuki has chocolate stuck to her nose and she has some vanilla mixed with chocolate on her cheeks courtesy of Yuki.

“Here try this, Yori.”

Yori turns her head slightly to the right to meet Yuki’s earnest gaze as she angles the stirring spoon with a bit of somewhat lumpy looking chocolate on it towards her and Yori opens her mouth as Yuki had asked her to do. She closes her lips around the spoon and slowly licks the chocolate off as she considers the taste of the offered bit on the spoon. 

Yuki is watching her expectantly as she takes the stirring spoon back.

“So? How is it?”

Yori tilts her head slightly in consideration. “It seems to be closer to what we’re going for in consistency. And it does actually taste like chocolate now too.”

Yuki smiles triumphantly. “I’m really very glad to hear that. Even with help, baking isn’t actually my best skill. Or speciality.”

Yori shrugs one shoulder as she smiles brightly. “It isn’t mine either. But I’m having fun just doing this with you.”

Yuki smiles and nods. “I am too, Yori. I wish we could do this together more often.”

“I do too.”

0

Quietly Yuki enters the room, careful not to disturb the other occupant of the shared bedroom. She glanced once over at the mound of blankets on the other bed as she places the Artemis Rod silently on the dresser before going to the other bed and checking the bowl of water sitting near the bed on the dresser. The water finally felt cool to the touch as she stuck her fingers in to check the temperature.

Putting her thumb nail between her teeth, she nibbles on it lightly as she turns to consider her ill best friend and sits on the edge of the bed as she gently tugs the blanket away from her girlfriend’s face and frowned at the sight of Yuki’s sweaty flushed face.

She reached out to take the now dry wet cloth from her forehead, then reached for a new one that sat waiting by the bowl, immersed it in the cool water of the bowl, and places it gently on Yori’s sweaty forehead then gently touched Yori’s cheek with the back of her hand. Yuki smiled slightly as the touch seemed to rouse Yori long enough for the other girl to lean slightly into her touch.

Her glazed eyes opened slightly. “....Y-Yuki?”

She nods slightly. “Yeah it’s just me, Yori. Go back to sleep you need to rest.”

As Yori sniffles and closes her eyes, allowing for sleep to reclaim her as her body fights off the illness and Yuki frowns slightly. She didn’t like to see Yori so sick, because it felt so weird to see her sick. Yori was such a beautiful and strong girl, it so strange to see her get taken down by something so small.

“Love you, Yuki.”

Yuki smiles softly at the soft whispered confession as warm feelings fill her heart and gently puts her lips on Yori’s left cheek.

“I love you too, Yori.”

When she pulls back, Yuki notices that she can suddenly smell the scent of someone’s blood from somewhere on the campus and just by looking at Yori, she can suddenly see the blood vessels under the skin of her neck. _What is happening?_ She finds herself wondering as she blinks twice and both of the strange things disappear immediately.

What is going on?

0

There’s silence between them, as they sit on a school bench together amid the destruction of the school. Yuki’s holding her hands between hers, her thumb rubbing little circles into her soft skin.

“So you’re a Vampire.”

“Yeah.”

“Were you always a Vampire or were you a human that was turned into one?”

Yuki smiles a humorless smile. “I was born one. But my mother suppressed my memories along with my Vampire traits as a Pureblood and turned me into a human to save my life when I was younger.”

“I see. Do you really need to leave though?” Yori asks as she stares down at their joined hands.

“Yes. Kaname says it would be for the best since my powers are still awakening and I need training in how to control them now that I’m a Vampire again. I could hurt you if I stay now and accidentally lose control.”

Yori nods slightly as her expressions change faster than Yuki wishes to follow and silence falls between them. Then she seems to come to a decision and nods to herself.

“It doesn’t change anything about us.”

“I promise I’ll come back to you.”

“I know you will.”

Spying Kaname waiting across the courtyard with some of the other Vampires at their school and making a decision she stands up and pulls a curious Yuki behind her as Kaname calmly watches their approach. Glancing at Yuki behind her, he calmly meets her serious gaze.

“Yes, Ms Wakaba?”

“You’ll protect her won’t you, Kaname?”

The other Vampires stare at her in shocked silence for addressing him by his name as Kaname puts a hand over his heart and nods.

“With my life. I swear it.”

“Good.”

Sighing softly in relief, she turns to embrace Yuki tightly and smiles when Yuki hugs her back just as tightly.

“I love you, Yuki.”

“I love you too, Yori.”

Pulling back slightly, Yori gently pulls Yuki into a gentle deep kiss and finds it easy to ignore one of the fangs that she feels. It should feel strange to kiss a Vampire, but to her it actually feels normal to do. After a moment she ends the kiss and rests her forehead against Yuki’s.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.”

“I promise, beloved.”


End file.
